4 broke folk
by TomBydand
Summary: uthur pendragon, richest man in britain was caught syphoning money away from the public. now sent to jail, his two children find them selves having to find a place to hide, arthur takes them to stay with a kid he used to bully at school and his flatmate gwen, but things have changed and merlin is far toughter than he used to be, herethe just 4 broke folk 2brokegirls AU


**uthur pendragon herdedetory peer and banking tycoon was cought syphoning money away from the country and into his own pocket. now sent to jail and his assets ceased or frozen his two children have been forced into hideing. arthur decides that they should go to the last place people would look for them. **

**he takes his sister to a abiguous part of london a far cry from their upper class life. he blackmails the boy he used to bully at school into letting them stay with him, but in a twist of cercumstances the victim fights back and gains the upper hand. if arthur wants to stay with merlina dn his friend gwen they he and morganna will have to earn their way. something neither has ever done. **

**who else has been watching 2 broke girls? i love it, and thought the base plot would work with our merlin folk, so i'm borrowing it, obviously this wont follow the show blow for blow, but there will be similarities.**

**i feel aweful about falling behind on my other fics so while i wont be updating this for a while i thought it best to post something. **

**i don't own merlin, or 2 broke girls, i wouldn't be writing fan fic if i did, or would i? **

* * *

**4 broke folk**

Morganna trudged through the wet street after her half brother, her expensive stiletto heels slipping on the slick surface as she dodged all manner of unpleasant things. Arthur was setting a fast pace a hat and sunglasses casting most of his face in shadow, he didn't want Morganna here, he didn't want to be here himself but there was no other option. "Arthur, Arthur! Arthur at least tell me where we are going. Arthur father said." Her half brother spun round and gritted his teeth as he spoke in a hushed tone. "father is in jail, I don't think we should exactly follow the advice of a criminal, now we are supposed to lay low until things settle down a little and what remains of our trust funds kicks in." he sighed and kissed his sister on the fore head. "This is going to be tough but at least we can fight through this togeth…what was that?" Morganna put on what she hopes was an innocent expression it didn't work.

There was a hiss form her Stella handbag as a snake stuck it's head over the side of her bag its head swivelling around to look up at the down cast skies it hissed again and went back in the bag. "I can't believe you bought that monstrosity with you!"

"He's my pet!"

"He's a snake!"

"Every one knows a lady of standing must have an interesting pet."

"Morganna ladies of standing have laberadoodles or a horse or if they are eccentric a chicken coup or mini pig, they don't have a bloody snake!"

"He has a name. And he is staying with me."

Her words held an air of finality which Arthur knew it was pointless to resist, his sister was incredibly stubborn and had an argument for every point he would make. He rubbed his temple and started walking again. They were nearly there, he didn't like what he was about to do, but if they were to fall off the radar they had to go somewhere unexpected.

They had entered the apartment block through a door that was hanging dubiously loose on its hinges, Arthur walked up to the door in front of him. It had taken him longer than he would have liked to find this person. He slammed his fist on the door. "Merlin! Merlin you useless idiot open the door!" he heard a crash and thump, typical.

"Why the hell would I do that you prat!" came the reply from inside. Arthur couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His former victim had grown some balls since school. Arthur spoke in a clam manner "probably because I have photos of the garden incident that you wouldn't want people to see." the door was wrenched open to reveal a dark haired young man with blue eyes and large ears, he clearly had once been scrawny but had now filled out so that he was slim but toned. He focussed in on Arthur.

"Pendragon, you already destroyed my school life could please just leave me be?" His words dripped with disdain towards the man in front of him.

"Now why would I do that? Look I don't want to be here either but I need a place to stay where no one would think to look for me and you still owe me for not getting expelled." Merlin's face clouded over as he stepped out of the flat and jabbed a finger into Arthur's chest pushing him back. "It was you who nearly got me expelled in the first place, and while we're at it the garden incident was your fault also" Merlin turned to Morganna. "Hello you must be the poor thing that got lumped with that as a brother." He turned towards the flat again and waved vaguely for them to follow, as he did so he glanced at Arthur. "You would do well to remember that I now work in a profession surrounded by sharp things."

The flat was small you walked directly into a living area that seamed to take up most of the space there was a kitchen at one side and three doors leading off the opposite side. It had patches of damp here and there and was painted an odd sludgy brown. Arthur wrinkled his nose at the place while Morganna swept some crumbs off the arm of the sofa so she could finally take the strain off her feet. A young woman emerged from one of the doors, looked at the two pendragon's and hurried over to talk quietly to Merlin. Their interaction was brief but clearly heated. Merlin finally nodded. "I'm guessing if I don't let you stay here you are going to post the photo's you have of the, garden incident?" Arthur nodded smugly. He was a genius he knew blackmail was the way to go.

Merlin continued. "I also guess you will use that to force me out of my room correct?"

"Well done Merlin you're not as dumb as I thought."

"I got two consecutive scholarships to the top school in the country." Merlin pointed out slightly bitterly. Morganna found herself intrigued by this interaction, clearly Arthur had bullied Merlin at school, badly, and yet Merlin seemed to have accepted that it was just Arthur's nature and tried to get on with life. He wasn't angry at Arthur, but disappointed.

Merlin smiled "well I will move out of my room, it is the larger room Morganna and Gwen can share it, I'll take Gwen's room and you can sleep, well I don't really care where you sleep but I hear the couch is good." Arthurs face went red with fury.

"But the photos! Don't think I wont post them! Merlin I demand I get a proper bed its not like you need one." Merlin finally snapped he slammed his fist on the back of the sofa making both of the women present jumps.

"You dare come into my grotty little flat, my home, and order me about like we are back at school? I had a science scholarship, on track to becoming a Dr until you framed me for burning down the science building because you didn't want to be blamed, then the only reason I stayed at school was because my uncle was an alumni who pulled some strings, ARTS! Arts! That was the only scholarship left for me, so I just tried to make it through school and exams but then you decide to cheat and blame it on me again! Oh and that's with out the stones, the leafs the unexpected hair cuts, the pinning my ears back with duct tape. Oh and the garden incident was your doing." The dark haired man took a couple of deep breaths, "and that is why you are sleeping on the couch, your father has just been sent to jail for stealing over fifty million quid from the country, think of the scandal if it turned out his son had those sorts of photo's in his possession. No you wont post them, but I will allow you to stay here, Gwen has even suggested we get you jobs at our work place so you can help pay the rent." The room was silent.

Morganna was the one to break the silence, "what was the garden incident" she asked curious Arthur and Merlin responded in unison, "we don't speak about the garden incident, only its name." Morganna wanted to push for another answer but Gwen chose that moment to speak up.

"The shift starts soon, we'll talk to Whimsy about getting you guys a job, you may want to wear something less." She waved her hands at the new arrivals not quite knowing how to finish her sentence without offending someone. Morganna smiled at the other girl, while not the sort of girl she normally hung out with the mixed race girl reminded the socialite of her favourite maid growing up.

She found her self wondering if, given current circumstances, maybe she needed to change the type of friends she had. With this in mind she admitted that all she had was designer clothes and asked if Gwen had anything she could wear. As the girls left the room Arthur wasn't being quite so accepting. "Change? Into what I wont change I'm Arthur pendragon I'll wear what I want, change, I'm sure she meant well but, I'm Arthur pendragon." Merlin had walked over to the sofa and sat next to Morganna's discarded bag as he answered Arthur with a tone one would use with a small child. "That isn't really the sort of thing you want to brag about at the moment, isn't that the whole point of you 'hiding out' here? Look I know you don't do scruffy or regular but do you have any clothes that could pass as regular? Even I could afford low range designer clothes if I saved up long enough"

Arthur was about to answer when the snake popped its head out of the bag and hissed at him, having forgotten it was there Arthur yelped and then looked indignant as Merlin smiled and responded in the opposite way. "Cool! A snake! Hello little fellah." He stroked the snake as Morganna stuck her head around the door.

"He's called Kilgarrah, Arthur go change we can't afford to be Pendragons' any more. We're just four broke folk."

"And a snake" Merlin added smiling as Arthur huffed and hit him lightly on the shoulder before disappearing into the bath room to change. "What do you do anyway" Morganna asked seeing the scissors and measuring tape on the floor of the living room. Merlin smiled. "I'm trying to pay my way through a fashion course. It was going to be hard but the four of them would work it out eventually, the mechanics daughter, the socialite, the future lord and Merlin, the fashion student.

* * *

**heh, morganna has a petsnake called kilgarrah lol **

**by the way before anyone jumps to conclusions, this will actually be my first multi chapter fic that ISN'T slash! **

**arthur and merlins relation ship will be snippy un easy friendship and gwen and morganna are going to be on the side lines trying to make the two young men be civil. not yet sure weather they will pair off, probably not, i have possible plans, like i said this isn't going to follow the two broke girls plot closely its more useing the loose premis as a starting point, though hopefully i'll manage to draw some humour out of their trying to adapt to being broke and like the rest of us. **

**also Whimsey isn't a mistake, i went to school with two really cool asian guys one called boat the other called phone. whimsey is a charactor who will be introduced when i eventually post the next chapter of this. **

**hope you liked it comment/rate/review?**


End file.
